Return of Ice
by Ciardha
Summary: Ice returns to Guy's life and both deal with the changes since her apparent death.


Untitled 

Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdottar property of DC comics. No profit was made from this work of fanfiction. 

This is dedicated to my younger sister Melissa, the number one Guy and Ice fan. :) 

Continuity? Vaguely in the present. ;) Why? Because the fans want it! 

Return of Ice 

New Years Day, noon 

"Gonna take a walk." Guy told his friends and co-workers at his theme bar/resturant Warriors. 

They had finally sent the last drunken superhero home at 4 this morning, and then had promptly collasped into their beds. Not even Verrona had emerged before 10 AM. Guy had just woken up fifteen minutes ago. 

Guy briefly paused by his memorial to Ice. It still hurt two years later that she was gone and none of his so called Justice League friends had bothered to tell him she had been killed. He learned about it on the news. 

Guy walked on, still deep in thought. But lately he had begun to wonder if she was really dead. He had some clues recently that seemed to point to her still being alive, but not able to return. 

Like when he was believed dead, but instead had been trapped in the Phantom Zone. Could that be what had happened to Tora? Guy stppped short of the front door in surprise of the direction of his thoughts. Why hadn't he thought of that until now? 

He went out the door in a run. He knew how to find out right now, and was going to, even if he had to bust a few Leaguers' heads to do it! 

He slammed into a pedistrian right outside the door. He mumbled something vaguely approaching an apology and started to run again, but he was grabbed by the arm. 

"Hello Guy." 

Guy whirled back around, "Mother of Mercy!" (1) 

"Mother, not quite." Tora laughed. 

Guy hugged her tight. His heart was pumping like the opening notes of "I'm a Believer" and the song was roaring through his soul. (2) 

"Tora...I" Damn! I'm no good with the romantic stuff! He thought in frustration. 

"Me too." Tora saw the emotions on Guy's face, they were the same ones in her heart: love, pain, joy and relief. She hugged him back. Then she brushed her lips against his and they kissed long and hard. 

After they finally were able to let go of each other Tora said, "I asked at the Justice League where you were. They told me that you had opened a bar or something here." 

"Yeah. Come on in and I'll show you." Guy put his arm around Ice and guided her into Warriors. "It's kinda like Planet Hollywood or the Hard Rock Cafe, except it's about superheroes." 

Tora immediately noticed the memorial to herself. "You really did think I was dead." 

"Yeah, that's what I heard. What did happen?" 

"I got knocked into the Phantom Zone and got trapped. I tried to get out but couldn't until I got some help, five days ago." 

"I knew it! I just thought of that, I ran into you because I was gonna get you out." 

"Bea thought of it six nights ago, and got the League's help getting me out the next morning." 

"She should have called me too!" Guy almost growled. Yet again the League kept something about Ice from him! And Bea, there was no excuse for that behavior, not anymore! 

Then it hit Guy, oh boy Beatrice, Tora's best friend. What was he going to tell Ice about what happened last New Years? 

He and Bea had gotten skunk drunk and did the deed. More out of them both missing Tora than any affection they had for each other. They never slept together again, but it definitely changed things between them. 

"Uh about Bea-" 

"She told me Guy. I was angry at both of you until today. Then I thought it through better, this morning. I'm still not happy about it, but I forgive both of you. I haven't told Bea that yet, but I will." 

Then she half smiled. "Guess I should be flattered that I still had influence enough to make you two stop fighting each other." 

"We went way too far, I'm sorry Tora." 

"That's what Bea said too. Now I know you both meant it." Tora hugged Guy. 

What Tora didn't tell him was that Bea had told her that Guy had changed, and not just in appearence. Bea said, "You know when you used to insist what a great person Guy was underneath and I refused to believe that? Well now I know you're right. He doesn't play the obnxious jerk so much anymore. He let's his real self show more. Now I know why you like him. I hope what happened that one time between Guy and I doesn't make you hate him, because he still loves you. You two are great for each other, I hope some day I can find someone who's as good for me." 

When Bea had admitted that, Tora was too angry to listen. She stormed out and shut herself up in a spare room, at the Justice League Headquarters. She had done a lot of thinking the past few days, more than she believed she had ever done in her life. So much her brain felt tired. 

One day Tora would tell Guy what Bea had said, but not now. For now they would just work on getting back together and getting to know each other again. 

Guy asked, "You wanna start again?" 

Tora kissed him lightly. "Ja. Jeg elske du, Guy Gardner." (3) 

"Jeg elske du, Tora Olafsdottar." Guy said in a strongly Baltimorian accented Norwegian.(4) 

************************************************************** 

1) Mother of Mercy- Guy uses this occasionally, but he's not a strongly religious person. 

2) "I'm a Believer" -Guy is a secret Monkee's fan, he has all their album's. This was the Monkee's song that sounded the most like Guy and Ice. 

3) Ja. Jeg elske du- Yes. I love you in Norwegian. Tora is from a very remote northern part of Norway. 

4)Baltimorian accent- Guy is from Baltimore, Maryland 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
